A Lion And A Kitten
by sentimentalvalue
Summary: A story on ChasexAshley. Because no one has ever done a love story with them! No longer One Shot! Better than it sounds, Please R&R![Complete]
1. The Poem that Started it All

Hi there everyone! This is just a little OneShot on AshleyxChase. I'm only writing this because there are no stories about them being together and I think might make an okay couple! It takes place in Ashley POV. (A/N: And if you didn't know Ashley is Kattnape)

_I stand from afar admiring my heylin warrior._

_His long black hair,_

_His lizard-like eyes,_

_His muscles,_

_I love everything about him._

_The way he handles any battle with ease,_

_The way he doesn't let anyone tell him what to do,_

_But most of all the way he looks at me._

_It's funny when I think back,_

_Oh sure, I started out as just his apprentice,_

_But now just look at us!_

_We're the happiest couple, and we've got a baby on the way! _

_We make a great team._

_And with his jungle cats and my mutated kittens, our pets make a great team too!_

_Look at me blabbering,_

_There are things that we do that bother each other._

_Like his soup,_

_I can't stand watching him drink that stuff._

_But then again, he isn't to found of my appetite for fish._

_He'd rather meditate than go out._

_But then again, I'd rather paint my toes._

_Sometime it's strange that we're together,_

_But all he has to do is pull me into one of those passionate kisses, and I remember why I'm having his baby._

_I don't know what life holds in store for us, but I'm sure it will be great, as long as we're together._

_He's my big strong lion, and I'm his cute little kitten._

Well there you have it! The first ChasexAshley story ever! And yes she is pregnant! If people like this I might make it more than one shot! Well please R&R!


	2. A Shriek in the Night

I'm back! I thought of a plot and the story shall no longer be One Shot! Now before I begin I just want to explain some stuff. In case you have been reading my Teen Titans and Xiaolin Showdown crossover, I'm not abandoning it! I'll just work on both stories at once…..okay well other things to splain. In THIS story I am skipping ahead like three years. So the baby was born and it's a boy names Evan. Evan is like two and a half. Ashley and Chase are married. Wuya moved out of the fortress a long time ago, and is living on her own. (She's a human now.) And I think that's all you need to know…..enjoy!

(No one's POV. 2:30 a.m.)

Ashley was dreaming about her family. Her wonderful husband, their pets, (A/N: Pets are part of the family too!) and of course her sweet little boy. He had eyes like his father and was average in height. He had dirty blonde hair (A/N: Okay, so in real life Chase's black hair would be the dominate gene, but I want him to have blonde hair!) that often fell in his face. She should probably give him his first haircut. He was a fast learner, and stronger than most babies his age. He was a sweet boy. But Ashley dream was soon interrupted by a shriek in the night.

At the sound of the cry the parents shot up from the bed.

"What is that?" Ashley asked her lover, Chase.

"I don't know. But it sounded like……" he started.

"EVAN!" They both cried jumping up from bed and running to their child's bedroom. There was no sigh of him anywhere. The side of the crib was still up, he didn't get out on his own, he was taken! Without wasting anytime they ran outside to the mountain cliff. They couldn't see anything but they could still hear Evan's cries of help.

(Chase's POV)

Someone had kidnapped my son! Just saying sent chills down my spine. Someone. Kidnapped. My. Son. I was angry, I was sad, but most of all I was worried. I thinking about who did but I snapped back into reality when my wife almost fell off the cliff!

"Ashley!" I yelled, grabbing her around the waist. She ignored me. She was hysterical crying and was reaching out into the darkness trying to get back her baby.

"Shh." I said wrapping my arms around her and kissing her cheek. I was just as upset but I didn't let it show.

"Evan…" She whispered.

"Shh. He's okay. We'll get him back I promise. I just ordered all the jungle cats to look for him. We're going to find him, just stay positive." I said rubbing her shoulders.

"I hope your right." She said, and then kissed me. "I'm gonna go look for him." she said trying to get back to the palace (A/N: I'm just call it a palace.) but I held her tight.

"No. You go back to bed. I'll do all I can, okay? But you need to get some rest." I told her. I thought she would start a fight but it was late so she just sighed and nodded.

"Good night my kitten." I said kissing her.

"Good night my lion." She said back heading to our room, leaving me alone to ponder in the darkness.

THE BABY WAS KIDNAPPED! But by who? Well I know! Have you figured it out yet? Please R&R


	3. The Kidnapper

Okay next chapter! You are going to find out who kidnapped Evan! Do I have to say more? Enjoy:

(Ashley's POV)

I hadn't fallen asleep yet. I'd just been laying there. A tiger came into my room. I sat up and looked at it,

"What?" I asked. It turned into a human and bowed.

"The master wants to see you." He said getting up.

"I wonder what Chase wants." I said to myself as I put on my robe. I went to the main room where Chase was waiting for me.

"Did you find out anything?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yes. Two of the jungle cats found this." He said holding up a tape.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets watch it!"

(Five minutes later)

"Chase you've been fiddling with the VCR for five minutes, and we still aren't getting a picture! The thing has to be broken! Seriously, why don't you just buy a DVD player like I keep telling you?" I yelled at him.

"And next time I promise we will buy one." He replied. (A/N: Okay, so it's really doubtful that he even has a T.V. but just go with me…)

"You!" he said pointing to a lion, " Make this work!" The cat transformed into a human and began trying to get the machine to work.

"Well who do you think it could be?" I said trying to make conversation.

"Whoever it was, was skilled. They got in and out without us even seeing them."

"Wuya! She's been jealous of Evan ever since I found out I was pregnant! She was so mad when he was born she stormed out and hasn't lived here since!" I said.

"Perhaps it is her. She would make sense. But what about the monks? They are skilled as well. And not to mention they are currently in possession of the golden tiger claws. They could teleport in and out just like that!"

"Okay one, the monks have no reason to kidnap him. Two, xiaolin monks are not baby-nappers! And three if they used the claws we wouldn't have heard Evan screaming." I told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well it's obviously not Spicer." He said and we both laughed. "But who else is there?"

"Maybe it was that tubby ninja or panda bubba!" I said.

"Why would it be one of them?"

"Their both huge, maybe they eat babies!" I suggested. Chase gave me a funny look.

"It could happen!" I yelled in response. Before he had time to tell me how stupid that remark was the VCR started working. It showed Evan sitting on the floor. He looked okay but he was red in the face, probably from crying. The backround was just a black sheet. Whoever made this was smart enough to know not to show where they actually were. The person filming started talking,

"Ashley and Chase, If you ever want to see Evan again you will gather all the shen gong wu you can find and deliver them to me the next time a wu reveals itself. If I do not get an amount I am happy with you will never see the boy again! I suggest you start robbing the monks for extra wu." The kidnapper said. They were using a voice changer that made them sound like they had and extra deep voice. There was no way we could have distinguished who it was if the next part hadn't happened.

Evan got up and started to walk around. He made his way over to the black sheet.

"Kid, what are you doing?" The voice said. Evan ignored him and pulled down the sheet revealing the lair of JACK SPICER!

"IT WAS JACK!" I yelled. Chase nodded surprised,

"I would recognized that place anywhere. I can't believe Jack is our kidnapper…"

"KID!" The voice yelled. Yes, it was Jack. He out down the voice changer and got on screen so he could take Evan away from his stuff. He tied Evan to a chair and started yelling at him,

"You idiot! Now I'm on camera! Your stupid parents aren't suppose to see me!" Evan started crying, he never like it when people yelled.

Jack turned to the camera and sighed.

"You know Ashley, your kid is way annoying! Just like you! To bad you won't be seeing this part. I'll just have to splice it, because he," he said pointing to Evan, "Had to mess everything up! Anyway, I guess since you won't see this I'm free to say whatever I want." He smiled.

"Alright where to begin, Okay for one cats stink! I can't stand you! You and your fish! It's disgusting! And Chase, you act like you're the coolest thing ever possible! (A/N: Dude, that's because he is!) Well I've got a news flash for you, your not!"

The tape continued like that for a while until Jack ran out of things to say and just decided to make faces. Finally Chase paused it with Jack's face up in the screen with him sticking his tongue out, not the prettiest place to stop.

(Out of POV. And sorry if everyone is kinda OOC)

"Leave it to Spicer to forget to edit his tape!" Chase chuckled.

The couple laughed at it for a while before growing serious again, and plotting their rescue mission!

I have to say I like this chapter. You find out who the kidnapper was, and not to mention it's a really funny chapter! (in my opinion anyway) I will be working on my crossover shortly. I know what I know what I want to happen I just have to stop being so lazy and write it down! Anyway, PLZ R&R!


	4. Traps And Plans

I've finally finished my crossover, giving me lots of time to work on this! Anyway just letting you know this is only going to be a five chapter fic. Sorry it's short, but I mean it was originally just a one shot! If people really want more maybe I'll do a sequel and Evan will be an adult or something. Enjoy:

**Traps And Plans**

(Chase's POV)

Me and Ashley were at the fence to Jack Spicer's house. It would be so simple. All we had to do was sneak in, get Evan, and leave. Simple! And not to mention Jack wouldn't be expecting us because he forgot to edit that stupid tape!

"Ready?" Ashley asked. I nodded and we hopped over the fence. We started making our way to the back entrance. We made our way to the door and started to open it. But things didn't go as planned…

(Later. Still Chase's POV)

"Did you really think I wouldn't be expecting you?" Jack laughed. As soon as we entered we had been attacked by a vicious army of Jack-bots and thrown into this cell. It was small and cramped. Not to mention the bars were electrified, we couldn't touch them without being shocked.

"Hey genius you forgot to edit your tape! So naturally we didn't think you would be prepared!" Ashley said.

"I'm smarter than you think! I purposely left that tape for the cats to find!" Jack yelled triumphantly. We were both shocked. Who would think Jack would be so smart? (A/N: I WOULD!)

"Look Spicer I don't feel like talking to you. Where's Evan?" I asked.

"Why would I tell you?" He retorted.

"Because if you don't you will face the consequences!" I yelled at him.

"Chase…" Ashley said putting a hand on my shoulder. She knew I shouldn't be getting so worked up but I couldn't help it.

"Consequences!" Jack snorted and then proceeded to evil laughing. But I cut him short. The bars may have been electrified but I could stick my hand through them easily. My hand shot out and grabbed him by his collar. I pulled him close so he was hitting the bars.

"OW! STOP!" He whined. Feeling satisfied I dropped him,

"Do not mock me again!" I said. Jack got off the floor and moved back a little so I couldn't reach him.

(Ashley's POV)

Jack yelled at Chase for a minute and continued to mock us. No one had noticed that when Jack was on floor I had stolen his remote and shut down the electricity on the cage. The two continued to fight until,

"Yeah well your still in a cage!" Jack retorted.

"Not for long!" I said kicking down the door. It actually fell on top of Jack giving us an opportunity to escape. We didn't make it two feet before the Jack-bots were on us. We managed to escape, but we still didn't rescue Evan.

(Later at the palace. No one's POV)

"I can't believe that ANY of this happened!" Chase said pacing around.

"There has to be something we can do! I refuse to let Jack win!" Ashley responded.

"He's thought about this a lot." Chase said stopping. "He's thought about everything. The only way to win is to use a strategy so simple he wouldn't bother to consider it! But what?" Chase said angrily.

"Chase you're a genius!" Ashley said excited.

"I am?" He asked confused.

"Yes! I have a plan…"

Wow I put up two things in one day! Go me go! Okay so please R&R and sorry if it wasn't good, I had to re-write it.


	5. Rescue Mission

And the last chapter has come…this is a sad moment. But like I said maybe I'll do another story with Evan as the main character. MAYBE! So don't bug me. Anyway I've had three other story ideas so keep checking cause I'll try to get 'em up soon. Alright, enjoy:

**Rescue Mission**

(No one's POV)

The couple approached the house of Jack Spicer. Not the lair, the actual house. Chase was uneasy, while Ashley was full of confidence.

"Do you really think this will work?" Chase asked Ashley for the third time.

"Of course it will work! Why would Jack think we would think of a plan like this?" She responded, knocking on the front door.

"Well he did do the tape thing, we must not underestimate him!"

"Stop worrying so much! Besides, we have back-up." Ashley said nodding at her bad full of mutant kittens, and off in the distance where about a thousand jungle cats were waiting. Finally the door opened, and a woman stepped out.

"Hello. Who are you?" She asked.

"Miss Spicer don't you remember me?" Ashley responded. Jack's mom stared at her for a moment then hugged her crying about how much she missed Ashley visits. Ever since she went off with Chase she hadn't gone to any of her parties. When she pulled back from the hug she eyed Chase strangely,

"Who is this?" she asked.

"I'm her hus-" Chase started but Ashley cut him off.

"He's my friend." She said shooting him a if-we-tell-her-we're-married-she'll-never-forgive-me-for-leaving-her-out-of-the-wedding look. (A/N: I wonder what THAT look would look like…)

"Oh okay. Come in, come in!" Miss Spicer said shoving them in.

--

"So how's Jack been doing?" Ashley said pretending she didn't know. They had been chatting for a quite a while now. They would need a distraction if they were to find Evan…

"Same as ever." Miss Spicer groaned.

"May I be excused?" Chase asked, and Ashley was surprised with his politeness.

"Sure." Miss Spicer said taking a sip of tea.

(Chase's POV)

FREEDOM! The word echoed through my head as I was able to get away from those women. I could never understand why anyone would want to sit around and talk for hours! (A/N: I like talking…)

I wandered down the hallway exploring everything. I came to a black door and slowly opened it. Suddenly the loudest, most awful, heavy metal, music came blasting up the stairs. I quickly shut the door. That had to be Spicer's lair. I would check the lair eventually, but for now I would try his room.

After about five minutes of searching I found his room. It was another black door but had a bunch of stay out signs. I opened the door. His room was quite a mess, but I didn't care because Evan was in the room.

(No more POV)

At the sound of the door Evan ran back to Jack's bed. Jack had told him to stay there. Of course he got up and walked around, but he always ran back when he head noises. But when he saw his father he got off again and ran over to him.

"DADDY!" Evan yelled running into Chase's arms.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked, picking him up. He nodded and hugged him again. (A/N: So I'm probably making Chase a little too soft, but I mean he does have a little baby to take care of!)

(Much later. Ashley POV.)

How we were able to sneek into Jack's lair, defeat all the Jack-bots using our cats, and find Evan will always surprise me. Jack had not been expecting us at all and we took care of the robots in like five seconds. Chase had gone lizard and was backing Jack into a corner.

"Ashley, take Evan outside, I don't want either of you to see this." He said cracking knuckles. I listened. He always scares me when he's like this.

(No one's POV. Sorry I switch so much!)

"Jack you are going to regret the day you were ever born!" Chase thundered, and Jack screamed like a girl.

"Oh come on Chase! You know I would never kill him, or hurt him for that matter. And I fed him and everything! I even gave him a bath!" Jack said shaking all over. And it didn't help that he was backed into a corner.

"Too bad I don't care." Chase said. And people everywhere could hear Jack screaming as Chase took care of him.

So in the end everything was fine. Chase and Ashley got away safely with Evan. The monks didn't even know anything had happened. Jack's mom was also oblivious. Jack received the worst beating in his life. The hospital says he's in critical but stable condition. And Wuya got the biggest laugh in her life when she got to visit Jack.

THE END.

I love those last few lines. The hospital part always cracks me up. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this. I might do a sequel, but for now I'm taking a small break until I think of more ideas for my new stories. Please R&R!


End file.
